narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Naruto Gaiden: O Sétimo Hokage e o Mês da Primavera Escarlate
Naruto Gaiden: O Sétimo Hokage e o Mês da Primavera Escarlate (ＮＡＲＵＴＯ−ナルト−外伝・七代目火影と緋色の花つ月, Naruto Gaiden: Nanadaime Hokage to Akairo no Hanatsuzuki) é uma sequência das mini-séries do mangá Naruto original e parte do Projeto Naruto. Ele recebeu uma adaptação em anime chamado Arco Sarada Uchiha (うちはサラダ編, Uchiha Sarada-hen) como parte do anime Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, que abrange os episódios 19 ao 23. Esta história ocorre quinze anos após a Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi,Entrevista ANN e se concentra na filha de Sasuke e Sakura Uchiha; Sarada Uchiha. No anime, este arco é precedido pelo Arco da Academia. Sumário Preparando o Palco thumb|left|190px|Naruto treinando com seu filho, Boruto. Quando Shino Aburame explica a sua classe que dentro de uma semana eles estarão passando por testes para se tornarem genin, a maioria da classe exprime as suas opiniões sobre a oportunidade. Enquanto Sarada Uchiha caminha para casa, ela começa a mostrar ciúmes de todos os seus colegas recebendo treinamento com seus pais para o teste de graduação com Chōchō Akimichi comendo com seu pai Chōji Akimichi, Inojin Yamanaka recebendo aulas de desenho de seu pai Sai, e até mesmo Boruto desempenhando um expansivo jogo de esconde-esconde com o seu sempre ocupado pai, o sétimo Hokage, juntamente com Shikadai Nara que está recebendo uma palestra de seu pai Shikamaru Nara. Vendo tudo isso, Sarada admite tranquilamente que nunca viu seu próprio pai, Sasuke Uchiha, em toda a sua vida. thumb|Sasuke se encontra com Shin. Ao voltar para casa e ver uma foto de seus pais juntos, Sarada questiona sua mãe Sakura Haruno sobre se seu pai usava óculos como ela. No entanto, quando Sakura não conseguiu lhe dar uma resposta direta, Sarada questiona abertamente a validade do casamento de seus pais, fazendo Sakura reagir violentamente com o comentário. Arrependida de si mesma, Sakura pede desculpas a sua filha, mas percebe que sua explosão de raiva acaba destruindo a sua casa, para seu horror, como, aparentemente, esta não é a primeira vez que Sakura a destruiu, como ela grita sobre um empréstimo que ela tirou, desmaiando em seguida. Após levar sua mãe para ser tratada por Shizune, Sarada retorna às ruínas de sua casa para recolher alguns objetos de valor. No entanto, quando ela pega a foto de antes, Sarada faz uma descoberta horripilante: o quadro é falso. Retirando a imagem maior de seu pai, ela o vê com o resto de sua equipe Taka e, para seu horror, Karin, uma garota com óculos semelhantes a ela, fazendo com que Sarada se questione ainda mais sobre a validade do casamento de seus pais e, mais importante, a própria filiação também. Durante este tempo, Sasuke parece estar voltando a Konoha. Depois de encontrar um garoto misterioso que possui o Sharingan e usa o símbolo do clã Uchiha, Sasuke envia um falcão de volta para Konoha para entrar em contato com Naruto sobre o assunto. thumb|left|Shin se reúne com seu pai. Enquanto isso, a crise de identidade de Sarada continua, como ela revela a Shizune que ela sabe que não há nenhum registro de seu nascimento em Konoha; elevando fortemente suas suspeitas com relação ao seu parentesco — como o comportamento evasivo de Shizune sobre o tema não ajuda. Em um restaurante, Chōchō reclama dos hábitos alimentares excessivos de seu pai e que sua mãe simplesmente ignora. Irritada que ela está sendo ignorada ao tentar perder peso, ela simplesmente suspira quando Sarada aparece. Com humor, Chōchō explica a Sarada que ela duvida que seus pais são seus pais verdadeiros. Elas são interrompidas pela chegada de Mitsuki, que simplesmente afirma que é normal para as meninas de sua idade começarem a questionar a sua identidade, irritando Chōchō. Sarada, eventualmente, decide simplesmente encontrar o seu pai por si mesma ou pedir ao Sétimo Hokage, para resolver seu dilema. Em seu escritório, Naruto vê o falcão de Sasuke e percebe a situação que Sasuke está, e informa Kakashi. Juntos, eles duvidam que o garoto seja um sobrevivente do Massacre do Clã Uchiha, sendo mais provável que ele seja um dos experimentos de Orochimaru. Naruto deixa um clone das sombras para administrar a aldeia com Shikamaru enquanto o verdadeiro se dirige ao encontro de Sasuke e Yamato. Sarada, no entanto, ouve secretamente isso e decide segui-lo, até que ela percebe que Chōchō decidiu ir junto, pensando que Sarada está a ajudando a encontrar seus pais "verdadeiros". Em outro lugar, Shin se encontra com uma pessoa envolta em um manto da Akatsuki, informando-o sobre sua breve luta com Sasuke. Ambos declaram que não podem perdoar Sasuke por ele ter matado seu irmão mais velho, Itachi, e prometem matá-lo. thumb|190px|Naruto salva Sarada e Chōcho. Naruto pede para Shikamaru para pedir desculpas a Boruto por ele, e se parte para o esconderijo do Orochimaru. Assim que Naruto parte, Boruto chega junto com Mitsuki, com a intenção de levar o almoço de Naruto para ele. Sarada se oferece para levar o almoço para Naruto e, apesar de ele hesitar a princípio, Boruto entrega a refeição para Sarada e ela parte junto com Chōchō. Sem o conhecimento delas, no entanto, as duas estavam sendo observadas por uma pequena criatura com um único olho com Sharingan. Em um local remoto, o garoto misterioso Shin, é ordenado por seu pai para capturar Sarada. Sarada e Chōchō continuam a perseguir Naruto para entregar a refeição, o que faz Naruto as notar usando o Modo Sábio e corre de volta para elas. Parando momentaneamente para recuperarem o fôlego, Sarada e Chōchō são interrompidas por Shin. Sarada observa seu Sharingan, já que sua mãe havia lhe dito que, além de Sasuke, eles eram os últimos remanescentes dos Uchiha. Shin rapidamente enfrenta e ataca as meninas em seu breve confronto, onde Naruto intervém no final para salvá-las. O Encontro Há Muito Esperado thumb|left|Sasuke questiona Sarada. Irritado com a intromissão de Naruto, Shin ativa seu próprio Mangekyō Sharingan, e usando as habilidades de seu dōjutsu, ele ataca os três com sua kusarigama, apenas para ser ser frustrado por Naruto. Após a breve luta, a estranha Criatura com Sharingan aparece e instrui Shin a recuar, notando que ele não pode derrotar o Sétimo Hokage. Shin concorda, e a criatura, com o mesmo padrão do Mangekyō de Shin, os teletransporta. Decidindo que será mais seguro para as duas meninas ficarem com ele, Naruto lhes permite acompanhá-lo em sua jornada. Depois de viajar por uma quantidade de tempo incerto, eles finalmente chegam perto do ponto de encontro e decidem fazer uma pausa. Muito animada para conhecer seu pai, Sarada se afasta do grupo e continua em frente. Enquanto imagina seu primeiro encontro com seu pai, as emoções intensas de Sarada permitem que ela desperte seu Sharingan. Chegando ao templo, Sarada finalmente encontra Sasuke e é dominada por suas emoções. No entanto, Sasuke, notando o seu Sharingan, confunde ela como um companheiro de Shin e saca sua espada, assustando Sarada. thumb|190px|A Nova Akatsuki mobiliza-se. Quando Sasuke ataca, Sarada chama por seu pai, fazendo-o parar. Enquanto Sarada murmura sobre o fato de que Sasuke não a reconheceu, Naruto e Chōchō chegam ao local. Sasuke exige uma explicação de Naruto por que ele trouxe crianças com ele, o que leva Sarada a revelar que ela quer lhe perguntar sobre a identidade de sua mãe biológica, juntamente com uma série de outras questões. Sasuke se recusa a responder a qualquer uma de suas perguntas, fazendo Sarada ir para fora do templo com raiva. Enquanto Naruto tenta confortá-la, ele se lembra de uma reunião dos Cinco Kage onde eles discutem uma questão relacionada com Kaguya, o Exército de Zetsu Branco, e o possível surgimento de uma nova ameaça. Como Sasuke decidiu investigar este assunto por conta própria, Naruto informa Sarada que seu pai é um dos maiores shinobi vivo. Enquanto isso, o pai de Shin se reúne com seu filho e várias cópias dele, proclamando o renascimento da Akatsuki. Teletransportando-se para o templo por meio da criatura com Sharingan, Shin e seu pai atacam Sarada, que é defendida por Naruto. Pressentindo o perigo, Sasuke emerge do templo e se prepara para enfrentar o inimigo. Em outra parte, Sakura desperta e começa sua jornada em direção ao templo, onde sua família reside. Reuniões e Revelações thumb|left|190px|Sasuke enfrenta Shin Uchiha em batalha. O homem misterioso imediatamente manipula suas armas em direção a Sasuke, que repele facilmente elas com sua espada e passa a atacar. O inimigo consegue bloquear o movimento de Sasuke, enquanto seu filho também ataca, embora Sasuke consiga evadir o seu avanço. Sasuke lança uma grande bola de fogo contra a dupla, enquanto o homem mais velho usa seu filho como um escudo contra o ataque. Derrotado, o homem mais velho elogia as habilidades de Sasuke e se apresenta como Shin Uchiha, o mesmo nome de seu filho. Enquanto Naruto planeja sua fuga com as crianças, ele é esfaqueado no abdômen com a espada de Sasuke, a qual Shin manipulou devido ao seu encontro anterior. Com Naruto enfraquecido, Shin arremessa suas lâminas em direção a Sarada, forçando Sasuke a saltar na frente dela e ser acertado pelas lâminas. Quando Shin está prestes a fazer seu próximo movimento, Sakura chega e o esmurra contra o chão. Reunindo-se com sua família, ela começa a se desculpar com Sarada para guardar segredos, para o qual Sasuke diz que ela não deveria estar pedindo desculpas e que a culpa é dele próprio. No meio da declaração de Sasuke, a criatura com Sharingan teletransporta Shin e seu filho de volta à sua base, levando Sakura junto. Recuperando-se da batalha, Shin começa a substituir cirurgicamente seu fígado com o de seu filho, para grande desgosto de Sakura. thumb|Orochimaru explica as origens de Shin para o grupo de Naruto. Durante a cirurgia, Shin explica a Sakura que seu filho é apenas um dos vários clones de si mesmo que ele criou com seus próprios dentes e nervos. Depois de revelar que ele foi uma vez um assunto de teste de Orochimaru, ele começa a explicar sua filosofia de como o conflito é essencial para a evolução humana e seus pontos de vista sobre o papel da genética, o qual Sakura refuta com veemência. Enquanto isso, sem nenhuma pista para seguirem após a captura de Sakura, o grupo de Naruto decide se encontrar com Orochimaru e lhe perguntar o que ele sabe sobre a situação. Depois de um encontro com Yamato, eles entram no esconderijo e se reúnem com Orochimaru, Suigetsu e Jūgo. Sem perder tempo, Orochimaru explica a história de Shin: ele é um ex-experimento cujo corpo único é capaz de aceitar qualquer coisa transplantada para ele sem rejeição, o que fez dele o assunto de teste perfeito. Isto resultou em múltiplos Sharingan serem implantados dentro de seu corpo e seu braço direito foi retirado para ser implantado em Danzō Shimura. Eventualmente, Shin descobriu sobre e ficou fascinado com Itachi Uchiha, levando ele a abandonar Orochimaru junto com seus clones, mas deixando um para trás. Orochimaru informa ao grupo que os clones são ao contrário da Técnica dos Clones das Sombras padrão, e eles só podem ser parados caso morram. thumb|left|Sasuke manifesta seu Susanoo para transportar o grupo para a localização de Shin. Enquanto caminham para descobrirem onde encontrar Shin, Sarada chama a atenção de Suigetsu e eles se afastam do resto do grupo. Em um local privado, Sarada pede para Suigetsu fazer um teste de DNA para determinar se Sakura é sua verdadeira mãe. Depois de comparar o DNA de ambas Sarada e Karin, o teste aparentemente revela que Karin é a verdadeira mãe de Sarada, não Sakura. Tendo notado a ausência de ambos, Naruto os encontra e ouve toda a conversa. Enquanto Suigetsu desajeitadamente decide não se envolver nisso, Naruto tenta informar Sarada que eles devem salvar Sakura de Shin. No entanto, uma Sarada devastada, com seu Sharingan ativado, contradiz Naruto por ter mentido para ela e renuncia qualquer relação com Sakura. Depois de se acalmar de seu discurso, Sarada explica a Naruto que como tudo o que sabe é uma mentira, ela tem a intenção de deixar a aldeia e continuar sua jornada sozinha. Naruto a para e a faz se lembrar sobre seu passado com Sakura. Depois de relembrar seu passado, Sarada percebe que ela realmente se preocupa com Sakura e decide ajudar na missão de salvá-la. Voltando aos outros, Sasuke revela que ele descobriu a localização do esconderijo de Shin e agora eles vão para salvar Sakura. Ativando seu Sharingan e os tomoe de seu Rinnegan, que foi anteriormente enfraquecido devido a ele viajar através das dimensões de Kaguya, em busca do misterioso inimigo, Sasuke manifesta seu Susanoo para transportar todos à localização de Shin. Enquanto isso, Shin completa sua cirurgia e revela que seu objetivo é eliminar os amantes da paz que são uma ameaça para a evolução humana. Refutando a sua declaração, Sakura se prepara para enfrentá-lo. Uma Verdadeira Família thumb|Sarada ataca os clones de Shin. Enquanto Naruto detecta Sakura, Shin e seus clones a atacam, ferindo seu braço direito. Sasuke e Naruto chegam a tempo de salvá-la no meio da batalha. Quando Sasuke se preocupa com os ferimentos de Sakura, Sarada observa, percebendo que há amor entre seus pais. Percebendo que precisa recuar, Shin manda seus clones distraírem Sasuke e seus aliados. Para horror de Shin, os clones o esfaqueiam ao invés disso, com um deles explicando que ele não é mais necessário. Enquanto os clones começam a lutar contra os ninjas de Konoha, Shin começa a se teletransportar e tenta levar as garotas com ele através de sua criatura. Sarada, no entanto, age rapidamente e destrói a criatura enquanto Shin se sobrecarrega e entra em colapso. Mais tarde, Sasuke usa seu Susanoo para lutar contra um clone gigante de Shin para proteger a todos, enquanto Naruto enfrenta um exército de clones de Shin. Quando Sakura se prepara para se juntar na luta Sarada dizima a área e vários clones dentro dela, chocando a todos. Com tudo sob controle, Sakura verifica se Sarada está bem e declara que ela é realmente sua mãe biológica. Sarada acredita nela e diz que ela aprendeu que o que é mais importante é a ligação que elas compartilham. Ela pergunta para seu pai se ele acredita nisto, para o qual ele confirma, com ele raciocinando que ele e Sakura a têm como sua filha. Sasuke então pergunta para Naruto o que eles devem fazer com os clones de Shin, e Naruto decide levá-los para o novo Orfanato de Konoha. Ao retornar para a aldeia, Chōchō fica aliviada ao saber que ela não é uma criança adotada depois de tudo. Sarada e seus pais têm o seu primeiro jantar de família antes de Sasuke retornar para sua viagem no dia seguinte. Antes de partir, ele percebe que Sarada está triste e a conforta abraçando-a e cutucando a sua testa, lhe assegurando que ele vai voltar para casa em breve. Quando Sakura tenta receber carinho dele, Sasuke a ignora comicamente e começa a ir embora, dizendo adeus para elas, para decepção de Sakura. thumb|left|Sasuke, Sakura e Sarada finalmente são capazes de tirar um retrato de família adequado. Os clones de Shin são deixados no Orfanato que é operado por Kabuto. Na academia, Boruto agradece Sarada por ter entregado o almoço a seu pai; no entanto, ela refuta que é ela quem deve lhe agradecer, porque ele a ajudou a perceber que seu sonho é se tornar Hokage, fazendo-o zombar disso. No esconderijo de Orochimaru, Karin critica Suigetsu por suas ações, dizendo que o cordão umbilical que ele usou para o teste de DNA era entre Sarada e Sakura. Karin revela que Sakura viajou com Sasuke em sua jornada enquanto ela estava grávida e que Karin a ajudou no nascimento de Sarada no esconderijo. Mesmo que ela ainda mantenha sentimentos por Sasuke, Karin diz que tudo o que importa para ela é que Sasuke está feliz. Na cena final, Sarada sorri enquanto observa a foto de família de seus pais com ela. Capítulos Os capítulos são liberados pela Weekly Shōnen Jump às segundas-feiras. O primeiro e único volume tankōbon foi lançado em 04 de agosto de 2015 no Japão. Episódios Referências en:Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring es:Naruto Gaiden: El Séptimo Hokage y el Mes de la Primavera Escarlata id:Naruto Gaiden: Hokage Ketujuh dan Musim Semi Kirmizi Categoria:Mídia Categoria:Arcos